


Autumn Symphony

by LadySilviana



Series: Seasons of Love [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Making Out, Romantic Fluff, Spells & Enchantments, queliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilviana/pseuds/LadySilviana
Summary: A little bit of seasonal ambiance for autumn. Ever wonder what happens with dry foliage on Brakebills campus? Well this is what happens. Quentin and Eliot play around with some enchanted leaves.





	Autumn Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling fluffy and in the mood to write about autumn and some senselessly romantic bs. Enjoy!
> 
> I don't own the Magicians, etc, etc.

There was an enchantment at Brakebills that automatically pulled the dead leaves into neat piles when they began to fall in the autumn. These heaps stayed in place for the duration of the season, gathering more and more leaves as they were shed from trees in their preparation for the winter months. The end results were grand looking mountains of autumnal foliage in all variations of hues, ranging from crisp and weathered browns to gay and fluorescent yellows and oranges. The fun thing about these piles was that one could kick up the leaves and mess up the arrangement, but in the end the magic always pulled them back into place again.

It was a cool and brisk day on campus, but the bright sun added enough warmth to the air that students could get away with wearing their sweaters and jackets undone. Quentin and Eliot had attempted studying during their break between classes but the allure of the outdoors had gotten the better of them. Now the two young men stood in the field near the edge of the forest, having gravitated to one of the leaf mountains during their leisurely stroll. A day earlier had been the Harvest Dance, during which someone had successfully conjured an auditory spell that allowed music to drift throughout the entire campus. The spell was a little too successful, as the professors had later realized, and the music refused to stop the day after the campus party, regardless of the relentless attempts to make it disappear. Having given up on getting it to stop for the time being, the faculty had made do with changing the genre from upbeat hip-hop to the more study inducing classical.

Quentin had to admit it added ambiance to the scenery around them. He leaned back with a smile against a tree and watched Eliot mess around with the giant leaf piles with his telekinesis. A cigarette dangling from his lips, his boyfriend was conducting an imaginary orchestra with his hands. Eliot made motions in time with the gentle violin notes in the air, making the leaves rise up and hover, twirling around in a perfectly composed dance. He arranged the colourful foliage into a moving ribbon in the air and Quentin laughed as the ribbon moved in swooping arches above them, waltzing through the gray afternoon sky. As the current symphony came to a slow close, Eliot gathered the leaves together and formed them into the shape of floating heart, before releasing his hold with a drop of his hands.

The leaves fell around Quentin, who eagerly applauded the performance, before being magically pulled back into their respective heaps. Eliot beamed and took an exaggerated formal bow, one leg stretched gallantly forward.

“Brilliantly done, sir,” Quentin made sure to lace his voice with false aristocratic haughtiness.

“I have my moments,” Eliot replied in similar tones, straightening up.

Their eyes met for a sparkling second and the pretense vanished as both magicians broke into amused laughter. Then Quentin felt himself being pulled forward, floating through the air on strings of telekinetic will. He gasped in quiet surprise when he realized that his feet were not touching the ground anymore. It certainly was not the first time Eliot had used his power on him, but the sensation never ceased to make him tingle pleasantly. He kept rising up and turning until he was lying on his back in the air, levitating gently. Quentin barely had the time to enjoy the sensation before Eliot dropped him and the floating boy fell heavily into a pair of long, outstretched arms.

“Heeeyy,” Quentin said, shaking the hair out of his face and squirming against Eliot’s chest. “You show off.” He tugged at Eliot’s scarf, pulling the other man’s face towards him.

“You like it,” Eliot whispered, his lips pressing into Quentin’s. He adjusted the younger man’s body in his arms, subtly calling on his power once more to help distribute the weight. He might be strong, but not strong enough to hold up a fully grown man for an extended period of time without some magical support.

“How do you figure I like being tossed around like that?” Quentin asked playfully, pulling away from the kiss.

“Don’t you though?” Eliot raised an eyebrow and Quentin had just a split second to question the sudden look of wicked mirth in his amber eyes. Then he was flying through the air again, a little less ceremoniously this time. Eliot was floating him rapidly towards the closest mound of leaves.

“Eliot noo-”

With a rough psychic shove, Quentin was plunged deep into the autumnal foliage. The fallen leaves instantly swallowed him whole and he fell through the heap with surprising speed. Luckily he stopped quickly, as the older foliage had collected into a dense base somewhere in the middle of the heap and thus created a rather comfortable, if dry, leafy cushion. Muttering to himself in not entirely genuine annoyance, Quentin began digging through the dry leaves around him until he resurfaced.

Eliot was bent over double against a tree, laughing so hard he had tears streaming down his face.

Quentin scowled and made quick motions with his hands. He wasn’t a naturalist, but there were some things he learned to do passably well during his course of study.

A large tree branch reached down from its position above Eliot and gave the tall man a hard push from behind, making him tumble over.

Like that for example.

Quentin smiled smugly as Eliot landed in the mound of leaves beside him, and reached over to wrap his arms around the other’s slim waist. Several moments of tussling around in the leaves followed, during which both magicians ended up breathless and with an uncomfortable amount of dry foliage stuffed down their clothes. At some point their half- hearted wrestling turned into an eager make out session that left both of them even more rumpled and short of breath. When they finally pulled apart, their hair was standing up at odd angles, adorned with clinging dry leaves.

“Q, you’re an ass,” Eliot wrinkled his nose delicately and brought up a slender hand to brush at his locks, trying to dislodge a large, red maple leaf that was hopelessly stuck in the curls. “My hair is messed up and my clothes are going to look wrinkled. I might need to change before class.”

Quentin only looked at him, grinning like an idiot, not bothering to do anything about the leaves in his own hair.

“My bad,” he said, “I was under the impression that you liked getting tossed around.”

Eliot chuckled and left his hair alone, reaching to cup his hands around Quentin’s face instead, bringing his boyfriend down on top of him as he sank back down unto the bed of foliage.

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking this will be part of a "seasons' mini-fic series.


End file.
